redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden
Archive Time Your talk page is getting longer and longer, have you thought about having your very own personalized archive page so your talk page isn't so full? Put them here :User talk:Shieldmaiden/Archive1 lol, i was bored Zaran Rhulain Message me! 06:00, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Chapter Six is being written and will be done soon! (P.S. I have no intention of killing Torval.) (P.P.S. Chapter Six has these elements: A big axe and a bloody scene.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 14:46, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It is done! Chapter Six is here!!!!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 15:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) My age and grade are: 13 and eighth grade.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 15:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Wow I guess that makes me the second oldest here then if you count LordTBT :16 and 11th grade xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:40, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry I have been busy a really sad!!! month for my religion started a few days ago in case you are wondering humans were buchtured in this month really important people--Deyna the Mighty Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 05:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) UPDATE Fren's Quest, Chapter Four: Vherdan's Words Just Fren I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 6:38, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The Hunter is by far the best evil guy I have made, and the mink fits the rank! His claws are deadly, his fangs are sharp! There is nobeast to match him! Fast as lightning! Strong as oak! None can match him in battle! Except one.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 14:37, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Wait a second... Is Keyla...Kay?!? That would be soooo cool!!! =DCharie Swordmaid Chat! 21:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) yeah, i didn't care much for them. teeheehee. i like hares better than mice or shrews --ladyamber88 Talk! 21:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Warning When I do an update in Elmstripe's Story, I will shout it down your throat because you're such an eager beaver. Or should that be an eager mouse? That was a compliment, you know. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:03, 31 December 2008 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!--Tree Climber Talk! 23:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The description of Redwall has expanded. Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 23:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks But, four more hours here on the East Coast, so in that case HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR MATE --Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah! [[Happy New Year Shield Maiden!]] --ladyamber88 Talk! 01:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. how do you do the colors? ok, never mind the above question. i figured out how. :) i don't really read directions. (no wonder i'm getting a C in math) --ladyamber88 Talk page 02:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) You too! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! Have an awesome 2009! Just Fren Happy 2009! 14:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Awefilled Nice story-- 06:31, 1 January 2009 (UTC) You too! Have a Happy New Year, and remember to switch your cable to DTV before Feburary 19th...wait, never mind xD Happy New Year! --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 15:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Good Question No idea really, they just repeat it a lot over the television. --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 15:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) R.E. New years Yeah, happy new years to you too! Oh, about the Badrang joke, have you ever heard of a show called courage the cowardly dog? Badrang always acts so brave, but when Martin got his sword back, ol' Badtrousers was running like the devil was at his heels. [<[Swordbearer>] 17:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Color Tags Uh...yeah. I guess you were copying SRRF or I with the color tags. They worked, but the problem is that you didn't "close" them. By not writing after each you made everything below it whatever color. I'm going to see if I can fix them, but if I miss any, can you check? On most of them you opened more than one color tag, so we may have to put two or more s after the message. Use the "show preview" button to check. But anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! -Black Hawk Talk! 18:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Actually what you did was open two tags instead of opening any closing them. So you wrote .... To fix them, we have to change the second one to . -Black Hawk Talk! 18:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, I think I fixed all of them. -Black Hawk Talk! 18:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Neh, whatever. Just wanted to make sure no one got neon-induced headaches from looking at talk pages. -Black Hawk Talk! 19:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) oh ok thanks. your story is coming out awesome! :> --ladyamber88 Talk page 21:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you sheildmaiden, that is exactly how I feel about he wildcat otter thing, and I love how your story is coming along.--Tree Climber Talk! 00:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ok if you have time then you can --ladyamber88 Talk page 05:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) wow thanks! --ladyamber88 Talk page 05:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Double Sig Pic Just add another picture link to your sig format, or look at my sig in edit form, should give you an idea Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) try this :Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! nice you got it, i envy your pic xD Don't worry, I have been on vecation. Een If i Wasn't Its still ok :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 18:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) SWEET SUNFLASH!!!!!!!!!! That is an amazing story. Taggerung Quest is sweet! Much better than anything I could write!--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 17:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) (chuckles) I will I have chapter seven in the making and It should be done soon.--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 17:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ah. So I can tell you something you don't know Okay, check out my user page for help on embedding videos. Skarlath Season 4? I wish. They only made three seasons :( Skarlath Season 4 ctnd. Good luck. Season 3 ended a long time ago, and probably with a good reason. That doesn't mean I don't like the TV series, it's just that I think it's a little too late to carry it on. Good luck though. Skarlath Season 4 ctnd. ctnd...well you get it Um...you're very...determined...~runs away after the vermin Skarlath Is it safe? Cuz you were scaring me Skarlath Petition Found it http://www.petitiononline.com/rwtvost/petition.html Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) nvm, its for a soundtrack xP You might want to see this... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redwall_(TV_series) look at the bottom. soon... Very soon.... Ok I don't know, I have been a bit busy (With drawings and such) And I have lost my inspiration :( [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 22:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) That... And my good buddy procrastination are always there. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 22:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) You and I are like the only ones who have been on here all day!--Tree Climber Talk! 22:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) yah don't call yourselfe stupid! everyone makes mistakes! --ladyamber88 Talk page 23:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thankx kool, SM! currently reading Tagg, so this should be something to look forward too!Chris Talk! 23:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Your sick? Well hope you feel better. But I have been reading Taggerung Quest, it's great!--Tree Climber Talk! 23:12, 3 January 2009 (UTC) You know You know, life and all. I'll try to get on more, though. luv your story, BTW. Need to eat, see ya in about a hour. cio!Chris Talk! 23:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) . aye, I read that martin got hit over the head with a lump of quartz and the same description BJ used to describe Roes layin dead. WOA well, you seem dissapointed. I'm on, got off of dishes tonight! (yay) I'll go hike over to your story and see if you did add anythingChris Talk! 23:55, 3 January 2009 (UTC) How~ How did you get "so far away" on your UP?00:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) 00:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Its "Mwuhahahahahaaaaa!" evil. going to read Tagg prolouge. Chris Talk! 01:43, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE MTW 2 RTN & TAGG hehe, i wonder if you understand that- Will read in a sec, we have a few problems going one. :c.Chris Talk! 02:41, 4 January 2009 (UTC) yeah i just read it! so brome throws up and recognizes martin. why did he throw up? --ladyamber88 Talk page 03:11, 4 January 2009 (UTC) oh ok, yeah! --ladyamber88 Talk page 03:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Who participated? What're you talking about? (bear with me, it's nearly 11 at night XD) --- -Clockworthy How do you get to Redwall Abbey? 03:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Do you think we can cut that list of stories down to 5 max? That's a bit many for a welcome message. Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 04:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) thancs i realy enjoyed the sugestons on the fan ficton lyst--Liamloga 20:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) and alsow i seeing that your asking for my help definotly keep last stand of redwall and otter delta i will do my reading on the other ones what if you cone to a compermise 3 of your favrot fan fictons and two of your favrot fanart Fan fic and fanart ????? He only said cut down the fan fic to 5. He said nothing about fan art. (I'm easily confused.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Yah don't worry, i won't kill her --ladyamber88 Talk page 21:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) oh i thought Sister Alkanet poisoned them with her concoctions. teeheehee! --ladyamber88 Talk page 21:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) so, it's like the Dryditch Fever? --ladyamber88 Talk page 21:46, 4 January 2009 (UTC) yeah! good idea! i'll have her lose an ear! --ladyamber88 Talk page 21:54, 4 January 2009 (UTC) sorry to mace more clear yhy dont you eleminate the sequils and part twos and the reader may reda more if he/she is interested leaving us with five fanfictons as requested Your kidding me The Death Knight series are some of the best! He censored all the major gore :D OH, thank you for the recommendations on your welcoming thingy ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 22:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I wish I was homeschooled, sounds alot better than public.--Tree Climber Talk! 22:43, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Do you like homeschooling better than public? --Tree Climber Talk! 22:49, 4 January 2009 (UTC) My User Page If you go to my user page in five minutes, there should be a new list. The only ones I put on are the long series stories with two exceptions Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC) hm this is worse than myst maby last stand(link to otter delta) sambroks story moral/trel lemoralongtail deathknight please express your opinyons on this and you might give the other newmembers a 100thpage/edit recomendation? yeah, I reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyy wish I was hommeschooled. Have you read doomwytes yet?--Tree Climber Talk! 23:01, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Already Read them like a minute after they came out, good additions, reunion in MTN was a little anti-climaxal, but good and Taggerung Quest, xD, had to introduce a type of disease didn't you? Keep writing more, still waiting to fill my mind with good stories xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 23:03, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Havn't read it yet, I can't read it untill the test (for school) comes in a month or so. Reading Rackkety tam right now. --Tree Climber Talk! 23:12, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I really want to, but they are comparatively short compared to yours and Black's stories, plus I already put up Red Tide which is a story of SRRF, hopefully they'll branch from that story to Lenora. I'm fighting between Lenora Longtail, Moriel and Triel, Tam's Revenge, Of Warriors and Corsairs, A Coneslinger, and Soren's Quest. Really difficult, the ones I have on the list currently were part of the original stories when I first made it. Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 23:19, 4 January 2009 (UTC) If you wish... You can take my stories off =/ I don't plan on adding on anytime soon :( (Sweet!) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 00:00, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Why is the rum gone? I did get it from Pirates. You're the first person to notice that, or at least voice it. I kept on waiting for someone to catch that. =D -Black Hawk Talk! 22:13, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Would you be able to read Lenora Longtail III and tell me what you think? Thanks. Charie Swordmaid Ewt Tun Plaudern? 22:24, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hehe What if I kill Taro too? JK JK. =D Charie Swordmaid Ewt Tun Plaudern? 22:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Ummm OOR? Charie Swordmaid Ewt Tun Plaudern? 23:00, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Four Hours? Wow mate, nice list. And I'll think I'll keep my template as it is for now. But I will put in a link for new users to go to your page Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 23:03, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I already read them, they are on my watchlist so as soon as you update them, I'm gonna read (or when I get home from school). Good job on them, the Grey death in TQ sounds just like the disease that BJ describes in his books. MTW RTN is good too except that, why is Bella shocked? Redwall Abbey is already pretty famous I think Yes I did And I DO have Outcast of Redwall. Charie Swordmaid Ello! 23:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) DK Did you actually read all of Part Three? That scene, and another, were censored. The first part chopped out: Vulpo finds Aspen's body. She was tortured and cruxified. Small pshycotic episode. I felt bad. The second part: Grim runs over his various tools of torture, in grisly detail of what he has done with them. The full version is way more detailed, but because of that there was a complaint, and I removed both parts. Glad to hear you like it, though! -Black Hawk Talk! 23:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) On One Condition I will only if you put more Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III on. He he. =D Charie Swordmaid Ello! 23:10, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I was... Just about to. =D Charie Swordmaid Ello! 00:04, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hrm... Well, "chronologically", if you could call a fan fic that, it'll be right after my current one, we just find out about how the Marlfoxes got to the inland lake, which'll probably be after Long Patrol. --- -Clockworthy How do you get to Redwall Abbey? 00:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Lenora Well you would keep them from coming in if you had seen Lenora's condition. Trust me, I'll explain it later on. But its gross. Oh, and I love the new part. Staring back at him were the faces of Badrang the Tyrant and Laterose of Noonvale. Memory returned like a bolt of lightning. Hahaha!!! I LOVE IT!!! =D Charie Swordmaid Ello! 00:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) More More story please. =D Charie Swordmaid Ello! 01:27, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Really now? Urgan Nagru, a Marlfox?...interesting thought. Half cousin twice removed or something, yeah... --- -Clockworthy How do you get to Redwall Abbey? 01:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Dinner Time YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You were just gettin to the good part! =D Charie Swordmaid Ello! 03:23, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yes and No I'm not sure if you know, but Black and I are buddies outside of the wiki. We go to the same school and have most of the same classes. But to answer your question, I guess so. I wouldn't really call it arguing though. It's more of a friendly jest. I compliment his stories, I just don't always post it. Plus, if it was an argument, it wouldn't be on the wiki. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) And about Harp, yeah he does have issues. Sort of. Well, you'll see by at least Friday. Hahaha! "Martin! You- you're-" "Tall? Rugged? Handsome?" Hahaha! hilarious! --ladyamber88 Talk! 03:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Well Either way, it's awesome!!!!!!!!!! =D More more more!!! Charie Swordmaid Ello! 04:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Harp More 600 is up. Want to find out what happened to Harp? --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Flinky the Lotr Fan Whoops, you caught me. I sure packed that list full of Lord of the Rings actors, didn't I? Oh well, a fan is a fan...for life! FlinkyTheStoat 14:53, 6 January 2009 (UTC) After Pearls Zaran wrote After Pearls of Lutra. But the floppy he had it on got corrupted, so he only posted the first 10 chapters. I'm sad to say that I didn't get to read the whole thing either. He just had TBT take it off. Charie Swordmaid Ello! 21:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) To answer your question... I don't think the Redwall books have ever truly captured the true horror of war. I mean, sure, a few characters sometimes suffer battleshock and lots more are killed. But nothing ever goes right in war. Your closest friend may die at any given second. You could die at any given second. It is exactly the way you described it. It's a thing spawned from the darkest pits of ----. Also, just know that I'm not bent on torturing Harp. Yes, he's scared. Yes, he's 'losing it,' but I'm not doing that just to torture him or add drama. That's just how some soldiers act. Not everyone can handle the death and blood. And Harp is just another one of those few. Anyhow, thanks for listening =) --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:05, 6 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, you weren't supposed to know those character's names. It's just what Harp was seeing. Also, RTN is getting really good!! KIU! Outcasted. I have. Frankly, it is my least favorite of the series. --- -Clockworthy Expand your horizons..Read my story. 22:56, 6 January 2009 (UTC) i will get right on it it was suposed to be a fanficton i was crossing the twilite zone witch is a tv seres from when tvs only brodcasted in black and white so... no vampire mice and i will get on it soon--Liamloga 23:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) very good a good long fanfic i very mutch lice it I wrote it After Pearls of Lutra It was an old work of mine, a 2 year piece of literature. Then the file got corrupted and I couldn't post up anymore. Seeing how the story was now incomplete, I saved what ever I had posted on Redwall wikia and is now in a safe place away from magnets Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 23:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) im back im back from the hoildays so im reading and witeing once again--Dannflow Talk! 23:57, 6 January 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! SO NOW YOU KNOW! UPDATE TO Elmstripe's Story! (I did warn ye, didn't I?) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:30, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I sincerly love your taggerung quest story, I am very anxous to read more, you are a great author.--Tree Climber Talk! 01:42, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :P.S. I will be startting back on A Greeneyes Christmas soon. : ) ? More Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III? xD Thnx. Charie Swordmaid Ello! 02:47, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yay! I've got a new song on my page! It's called "Parsley's Lifelong Love". Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) SWEET SUNFLASH!!!!!!!!!! (falls to ground flabbergasted) Absoballylutly flippin good!--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 21:29, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Seven Chapter Seven is here yay!--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 19:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! AGAIN! CHAPTER 6:MOSSFLOWER BATTLE! Elmstripe's Story Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:07, 8 January 2009 (UTC) The best update ever! Update--Moriel and Treil : Part Two It may be small, but it's riveting! --- -Clockworthy Expand your horizons..Read my story. 01:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I finished! Yep, I have and you better put completed on that user page of yours. HEY, WHY WASN'T I SHOUTING IT DOWN YOUR THROAT? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:14, 8 January 2009 (UTC) And now I've started Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes. ;) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 07:58, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Just curious What program do you use for school? We brothers and myself use Seton. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 22:46, 10 January 2009 (UTC) update You haven't been on in a while? well I was just letting you know of a update on A Greeneyes Christmas! The update is in bold at the top. --Tree Climber Talk! 02:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Know how you feel. (Thanks!) Not a great deal has happened, just welcoming some people and I found Charie on Facebook. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 04:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Oh finally you're back! Where did you go? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Unlucky you. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Seen Fan Fiction:Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes? I got Tree Climber to be an Editor for me. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I know. Crazy old Marlfox. Oops. Poor terrified young princess. Sorry, young Silth, I was only joking about you being crazy and old! Yowch! Wicked beast! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Taggarung Quest Alright, I'll read Taggarung quest. Taggarung has always been one of my favorites. Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 05:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Finished it! Loved it! Will there be a sequel?Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 06:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Plz More Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III. More more more. Plz!!! =D Charie Swordmaid Chat! 06:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Otter I'm not going to change the base of the plot, but rather take out and introduce some new elements I haven't tried yet. The only thing for certain is the romance thing I'm trying to cultivate, will be gone. Doesn't sound right to have two stories with in love otters Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 06:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Shieldmaiden Well, my name is actually from the Warriors Wiki, where that's a warrior name. I kept it on here, 'cause Redwall rules! *wink back*. I'm a squirrel. Thanks about my name, guess I'll stick to Hollyfire the Warrior, or Hollyfire the Dangerous. Maybe plain Hollyfire's good too. Don't want to be too obnoxious. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:11, 11 January 2009 (UTC) No, no, those are awesome! I can't really change my user name, though, so the last ones were the best. Holly the Flame would be my first choice. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Very cool, but can you please read my user page? Thanks very much for helping me! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Okay (again) Thanks for warning me, I was about to read your page! Yeah, Warriors is really cool. It has a nice layout, but to be it gets worse as it goes on. More violent, you know (well, maybe you don't). I started in publication order, but after I finished Mossflower, and it really shouldn't have come after Redwall, I decided to start chronilogiacal order (or however you spell it). Yeah, LB's getting kinda boring... Lord Brocktree and Dotti are almost to Salamandastron... :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you, but you really don't have to re-arrange your user page for me! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks soooooo much, Shieldmaiden! You rock! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 17:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Check out my new story, The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 22:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I will be writting more tonight. I figure she is so old that she would be about the age of Cregga, and Cregga, if she was in Pearls of Lutra, would have been about 14 years old, just like Rukky.--Tree Climber Talk! 22:33, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Paypal me darlin'. Its an online money transferring system. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 02:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) pah, stupid me Rudder, There are several things on the net I;m sure I don't know about! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 02:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) hmm... Then I'm jealous of ye. I wish I didn't know so blinkin' much. Man would doing home work be a breeze if I had no Internet skills(What little I do.) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 02:27, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Because I procrastinate on the internet :D (Facebook, this, Deviant art... oh, drawing and playing my bass too.) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 02:36, 12 January 2009 (UTC) (Ill be reading it ASAP) just follow the link on Cybercatmias name (you can find it on one of her pics on Zarans page. I recommend only her art work and DCLeadboot)... Though I will warn you, There is some art that would not be consider such by many... very... obscene art. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 02:47, 12 January 2009 (UTC) er, being male as I am, it tends to target us. Look it up on dictionary.com It probablly won't effect you... silly me ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 02:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) huh? sorry, i don't know what you are talking about. --ladyamber88 Wahooo! Me B-Day!!! 02:57, 12 January 2009 (UTC) oh! ok, that makes sense now! --ladyamber88 Wahooo! Me B-Day!!! 03:04, 12 January 2009 (UTC) heeheehee thanks. wahooo! i turning 12!--ladyamber88 Wahooo! Me B-Day!!! 03:08, 12 January 2009 (UTC)